Frequently in hotels additional beds which can be set up temporarily are needed. Such beds have to meet special requirements, since they have to be repeatedly set up and dismantled, and have to be kept in a storage space while not in use. Therefore such beds have to be easily transportable, easy to be set up and dismantled and they have to require as little storage space as possible. In order to meet these requirements, folding beds are known which with the aid of more or less complicated mechanisms can be folded to the smallest possible volume. However such beds are seldom sufficiently comfortable and their handling is so complicated that it requires two people to fold or unfold the bed.
From CH-A-516 295 a folding bed of the mentioned kind is known, which has a two-part frame, the two frame parts being swingably interconnected by hinges whose common axis of rotation lie in the symmetry plane between the narrow sides of the bed. The upper face of the frame is provided with a fabric cover serving as a mattress fastened by tension springs to the bed frame. In the folded state the bed can be carried. Hereby the undersides of the two frame parts are lying on top of each other, whereby at the same time they form a carrying container for objects.